The smell of coffee in the morning
by ColonelSoapScum
Summary: Breakfast in the morning turns into something a bit better. MamoruxHaruka


Preface; seven years after the events with Ex Solid and Tulus, Mamoru Hijikata and Haruka Toyama live peacefully in their secluded house in the city. Igawa and Seirra visit from time to time, and they invite most of The Wall for gatherings. It's fall, and Haruka is about to start her final year in high school.

-

Haruka woke up extra early every morning to cook for Mamoru. She was good at it and enjoyed seeing Mamoru's slight smile when he ate her meals. Even though most of the time he would just reply with "It's alright".

This morning was no different, she got up and started to pre-heat the stove and start up the coffee pot. Mamoru was gumpy most of the time but if there wasn't any coffee there would be no forgiving that day. Starting on eggs and bacon the smell wafted through the house. She knew it wouldn't be long before Mamoru woke up.

Up the stairs in the master bedroom lay the blind swordsmen sound asleep. He wasn't the most graceful when he slumbered; spread out all over the bed, pillow over his head and bedsheets wrapped around his body. Along with his snoring Haruka found it near impossible to get a good nights sleep next to him.

Next to his bedside his alarm clock lay motionless, 6:57 was the time. Mamoru turned over in his sleep, his arm hanging over the bed. He grumbled a bit, not quite awake but his body still wanting to sleep from the night before. He had gone on a mission with Igawa tracking down some drug dealers in the city and was out most of the night.

Haruka noticed the time and finished with the food, she was sure Mamoru would have been up by now. She wiped her hands on a towel and made her way up the stairs.

"Mamoru-san! Breakfast is ready, please come get it!"

No answer. Haruka opened the door to his room and leaned against the door frame looking at the sleeping wonder. He had turned over on his stomach, his shaggy hair covering his eyes. His back highlighted with the sunlight shining through the curtains, the various cuts and scars and broadened muscles made her sigh a bit of happiness. Even though he got hurt every once in a while she knew he could handle it with how strong he was. Her eyes gazed towards the alarm clock, 6:59.

Not a moment sooner the clock went off and started ringing startling Haruka. Even more so startling Mamoru as he woke up abruptly, lifting his arm so fast and bumping his bedside table knocking it and everything on top of it over on the ground. Mamoru sat up rubbing his hand and groaned, not too happy about being woken up so rudely. Smelling coffee and bacon down stairs he figured he may as well get up. Haruka knew better then to disturb him now and quietly trotted down stairs to wait for him to come down.

Mamoru swung his legs over the bedside and rubbed his eyes feeling the thick scarring over his face. Still half asleep he reached over for his glasses on the bedside table and almost falling over from the absence of the table. Grumbling again he got on his hands and knees feeling around for them, giving up after about 30 seconds when his stomach started to growl.

"Mamoru-san! Your breakfast is getting cold!"

_Haruka. _Her voice was one thing to get him up in the morning, her young voice music to his ears. He gave up finding his glasses and made his way to the hallway landing, he knew his house well enough anyways that he didn't need them anyways. Following the railing down the stairs and turning right into the kitchen the smell of bacon and coffee engulfed his sinuses.

"Mamoru-san, good morning! Come sit down I'll get a plate ready"

Making his way to the table he sat down and relaxed in the chair leaning his head back. Still quite tired and grumpy from being woken up so early. Haruka made a plate for him and set it down in front of him, Mamoru sitting up and grabbed his fork and started eating silently. Haruka sat down across from him, and preceeded to eat as well. Every once in a while she would look up at him and gaze at him almost dreamily.

His messy hair half covering his sightless eyes, most of the time Mamoru kept them half open giving Haruka a chance to look deeply into them. She loved how they look, no matter what other people said. From his scars to his very fine jaw line she could never get sick of looking at them. Her eyes then gazed down at his bare chest and toned arms. She could tell he worked out daily, before and after working out his sword techniques.

"I can hear you sighing over there, and you're not eating. Are you feeling well?" A low grumble came out of the swordsmen as Haruka woke up from her enchantment.

"Y-yes I'm fine, just a little tired that's all." She was glad he couldn't see her turning a very nice shade of red. Taking a bite of her eggs she turned her gaze out the side window. A few birds were picking at the feeders hanging off the roof.

Haruka got up to rinse her dish off as Mamoru had gotten up to reach for the coffee pot. Haruka, not realizing Mamoru had gotten up as well, had walked across his path just as his arm reached out for the counter and-

_-crash-_

She dropped her plate, shattering it, and fell backwards against the counter from Mamoru's weight against her. His left arm reached out and grabbed the edge of the cabinet in front of him, and his right hand grabbed onto something a bit softer. Haruka squealed at the sudden movements and realized Mamoru was gracefully grabbing her breast.

They both stayed silent and motionless for the longest time. Mamoru's eyes opened wide and looking down at where he, after recollecting what had happened, would assume would be Haruka in front of him. Haruka was staring right back at him, trembling and unable to form words.

Getting a hold of himself Mamoru released his grib on Haruka's chest and layed it against the counter beside her, but didn't move from his spot.

"Ma-Mamoru-san I'm sor-"

Before she could finish her sentence Mamoru embraced Haruka's cheek with both hands and brought his lips up to hers. Haruka taken by surprise but didn't object, returning the favor and pressing her hands up against his chest.

She had never felt this sensation before, her lips tingled, and her knees felt weak. Slowly she started to feel her knees give out and gripped Mamoru's chest for support. He ran his hands down her voluptuous chest, her tiny waist, around her curvy hips and grabbed her legs behind her knees and lifted her up onto the counter top.

His hands wandered back up her torso and under her shirt. Using two fingers he gently brushes against her nipple, having her let out a slight moan. Giving a slight smirk he gave her another kiss, and trailed down her neck.

His breath was crippling to her, the heat emanating off him almost paralyzed her as she took it all in. Feeling his hands down her torso and up her skirt, he starts pulling down her panties, caressing her thighs along the way.

She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling his head back up and returned a kiss back to him, putting both hands on each side of his face. After disposing of her panties on the ground he picked her back up again as she wrapped her legs around his torso. He spun her around and set her down on the table lying her on her back

He picked up one leg and starting at her foot, kissed gently up to her thigh. She tries to grip something as the sensation sends chills up her spine and arches her back, and lets out another moan, trying to speak words was near impossible. Getting up on the table Mamoru takes off her shirt and brushes his chest against hers and combs his fingers through her long blond hair.

Haruka pressed her hands against his chest, then trails down his torso and un-buttons his pants, reaching down his pelvis and grips his hips. He takes off his pants in a timely matter and rubs his pelvis against hers. She hesitaties for a moment,

"Am I going too fast?" Mamoru whispers to her, stops for a moment and looks up in her direction.

"No," Haruka tries to speak as much as possible through labored breaths, "keep going." and at that Mamoru slides himself into her gently, feeling the utmost sensations on both sides. Haruka had never felt this before, and it was captivating. She took it all in, thrusting with him and not being able to stop.

Pushing inside of her, he grabbed her hips to help guide him. Haruka feeling in a state of euphoria, trembles as he trusts inside of her. Arching her back and feeling it in the pit of her stomach whenever he drives deeper. She didn't want him to stop, she never wanted him to stop.

Keeping to his own rhythm, he reaches out and fondles at her breasts, keeping her nipple between his index finger and thumb. His grunts matched her moans and cries, Haruka almost reaching climax she begs him to keep going.

Her mind suddenly goes blank, everything seems to slow down, her insides fluttering like butterflies. Mamoru thrusts one final time and everything seemed to sprial downwards slowly. He leaned over and rested his head on her chest, her fingers running through his hair. Both of them panting, trying to catch their breath.

Haruka breaks the silence, and starts giggling slightly. Mamoru looks up and gives a grim smile

"Was that okay?" he asked, hoping the spur of the moment actions weren't out of place.

"Yes, that was wonderful," she replies, catching her breath. "I never thought something like this would happen" Brushing her hair back, wet from the sweat, she opens her eyes and takes a look at the clock on the wall, 7:45. "Oh shoot! I'll be late for school!" she exclaims as she wriggles free and starts to pick up her clothes scattered on the kitchen floor.

Mamoru quickly gets up and recollects himself, pulling his pants up and buttons them. Taken aback by the abrupt disturbance in their romantic moment he scratches his head and feels around for the counter, finally able to get his cup of coffee. A small smile erupts on his face when Haruka comes back down into the kitchen after dressing for school and gives him a kiss before leaving.


End file.
